Lime Green
by Britt.Dan
Summary: A teenage vampire, Aiden, meets a new girl, Lacy, they fall in love. But being with Lacy has always put Aiden in danger but when an unexpected visitor shows up, the pair will have to choose between love or life...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Okay, well, this stor doesnt really belong to me. All I did was edit it. But it belongs to my wonderful friend, Katy. She couldnt post it, so I told her that I would post it under my account. BUT ALL CREDIT GOES TO HER! NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!!**

**1**

I am a not so unusual boy and she was a strange girl. There was something about her. from the day that she walked onto my per-cal class, i knew she was different. She never made eye contact with anyone in the room as she glided to her seat. She had shiny black hair that fell gently just below her shoulders in soft waves. Her skin was so pale and so delicate it looked as if it would shatter into a million pieces at the touch. It was luminescent.. She obviously wasn't one to show off her body, her clothes were modest and didn't show off her figure that i could tell she had. She sauntered to her seat without any awkward teenage moments. She was like an angel. White, beautiful, and carefree. As she sat, I was sure that she would fall to pieces right there in the middle of Mr. Thompson's pre-calculus class. But instead, she sat down and opened her book. She just sat there throughout class never looking up. I couldn't help but to stare at her for a time. She fascinate me. Everything about her seemed to demand my attention. I wanted to know exactly what she was thinking about. I hadn't know her for more than a minute and yet, in that one minute she captivated me. Her inky smooth hair looked like silk strings displayed out in one beautiful sheet. It shined in the early light like sunlight in a mirror. It was blinding and yet I couldn't help but stare at all its beauty. I must have been sitting and staring at her for the entire length of the class. The bell rang like an alarm telling you to get out of bed. The kind that you never want to hear. And just as silently as she had entered the class, she left.

I ran out of the classroom, ignoring my friends hello's, frantically looking for the girl who had stolen my heart. I don't know how she did it in forty-five short minutes but somehow, i only cared about her. I didn't even know her name and i found my self looking for her as if my life depended on it. And the best part of it all, is that she was one of me. I knew what she was and soon she would know what i was. Just like her.. I have never encountered one of my own kind outside of my family. The only reason that people did not stare at her for as long as they stared at me when i first came, is because they have seen me and my sister. Our beauty is blinding but most of my classmates have become accustomed to it just as they had grown accustomed to our steady absences over time.  
I had to find her. I knew I did and yet it felt like she had just simply vanished, just the way I thought most people would think I did. It was torture. Slow, agonizingly, sick torture. One of the blackest kinds. I have a power you see, we vampires sometimes have these powers. I have the ability to pinpoint people and vampires alike. I try not to use my power too often, i enjoy being as human as possible. Though this girl had such a power on me that i felt impelled to use my splendid gift. But i thought about this before acting on impulse. What could i possible say to someone like her that would attract her attention? Would i be of any interest to her? Would she be compelled to leave for fear of territorial conflict? I hadn't the slightest notion. I decided that i would go through my day as if it were any other day and talk to Clara about it first before i do anything foolish. Clara is my older sister. Clara is pale just like everyone else of our kind, and she is beautiful. Clara has perfect honey brown hair with natural brown streaks in it. She is normal size but has curves in all the right places. Her hands are dainty and seem to flutter over all that she touches. Her eyes are always a caramel color that glisten in the evening sun. Her nose is perfect and her mouth, each lip like God had drawn it Himself. She is like my right hand. Whenever i am about to make a decision, i usually check with her first. She has a power of seeing the outcome of decisions. So it is not that i cant make my own decision, but with my luck, I could use the extra help. She and I live with two others, Avery and Daphne. They are each 21 and lived together when Clara and I found them. Daphne has a good heart and loves everyone. She has short, shoulder length hair and the palest skin you've ever seen. She's like a flower, everyday she gets more and more beautiful. Daphne has mind control as a power, it's spectacular. And then there's Avery. Avery is a man and a half. He doesn't have a power really other than being strong and persuasive. He has a way with words that just makes you want to believe him. He has short brown hair and the most brilliant shade of golden eyes. He is pale of course but he is a more humanly natural pale. Avery is normally the one to accept humans and not other vampires. Quite strange really but we are related. Technically we aren't related but we are the closest thing to family anyone of us has.

The next three classes went like a blur. I hardly pay attention in class anyways but after this morning, nothing seemed to grab my attention. All through World History, Advanced Physics, and English, i couldn't keep my mind off of that girl. Who was she and where did she come from? Was she like me? Did she bring family? Avery wouldn't be happy about that but i am sure Daphne would greet them with open arms. I honestly don't know what it is about this dainty girl that captivates me but she has that something. As the bell that ended my fourth class rang through my ears, it brought me back to reality. I walked the gloomy halls of Breckenridge High until i finally reached the cafeteria. Fourth period English was really starting to bore me. After taking that class in various forms for 121 years, it can get old. I walked into the cafeteria and went to my normal seat, with Clara. People are intimidated by our beauty so Clara and i choose to sit by ourselves. I do have other people that i talk to but mostly for school purposes only. I sat down without any food, by now all the humans were accustomed to Clara and I not eating. I sat in silence for a moment or two, lost in my own thoughts. I was grateful to Clara to let me sit in myself for a moment. I thought about how to explain to Clara that i had found the girl of my dreams. I tried to asses how i would inform Clara that i had found the one i knew i have to be with. She could obviously see in my eyes that i had something to tell her.

Clara caught my gaze and looked at me with worried eyes. Her facial expression was hard yet soft. I knew she only wanted to know what was wrong but for some reason, i wanted this girl for myself. I am being selfish and i want to keep this beautiful angel that i stumbled across all to myself. But i knew i would end up telling her anyways. And i needed her help. She didn't move a muscle as she changed her expression to pleading, begging me to tell her what was on my mind.

"Clara, i saw a girl today", I muttered in a hush tone, so low i was sure no human ears could hear. "She is one of us i think. I didn't see her eyes so i don't know for sure, but the way she carries herself, and her appearance..I am sure of it Clara."

Clara's face suddenly filled with relief. Relief of what i do not know but i was glad she wasn't frustrated. It's difficult to reason with her when she is frustrated. My sister tried to soothe me with her silky voice. "Calm down Aiden, i am sure that you are just jumping to conclusions", she pleaded with me.

I opened my mouth to prove her wrong but just as i began to speak, there she was. The girl. She entered the cafeteria and everyone in the room moved their eyes and their attention to the petite pale girl standing in the entrance of the cafeteria. It was then that i saw her eyes. They were green as a lime. Unusual yet entrancing. I have never seen anything like them before. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her as she floated to an empty table. As i sat there and watched her, i started to wonder how she could possibly be one of us if she had those wonderful eyes? Green is not the chosen color of eyes for a vampire. I couldn't stand seeing her alone there either. She looked so delicate, so vulnerable. I shot a quick glance at Clara for approval. She was still for a moment and shut her eyes in concentration. Her eyes slowly opened and she nodded at me in hesitation. I was free to talk to the mystery girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is chapter two for all you readers! I hope you enjoy the story. Dont forget all the credit for this goes to myy amazing friend, KATY! She has amazing writing skills! Way better than mine, but she begs to differe SO go ahead and read! And tell her what you think by REVIEWING!! Everyone deserves a good review! So go ahead and press that little review button. You know you want to!**

**2**

i finally have my chance to talk to her but now, what to say? i have to just take my chances with fate i suppose. I don't know what she takes interest in or whether she is a sociable person or not. I decided that now is better than never and i slowly rose from my table, throwing my navy blue Jansport back pack over my shoulder. I casually walked over to her and the empty table. I sat myself down and put my backpack down beside me. She didn't move a muscle. She was like a sculpture carved by Micheal Angelo himself.

"Hi", I said. I would kick myself later for this lame hello.. She said nothing.

"I'm Aiden. I noticed you in my pre-calculus class this morning. You must be new. You're name is...?" I couldn't believe myself. _Why am I even here?_ I thought to myself.

"My name is Lacy", she said in a perfect, soothing voice.. It shocked me how sweet and sultry it was. It was the purest, most ravishing thing that i had ever heard. It was like stain. Sweet, seductive satin.

"What?" She asked, obviously confused. I had been so awe struck by the perfection of her voice that i forgot to speak back to her. I must have been staring. I couldn't help it though. She was so flawless as she sat there unmoving.

"I'm sorry. Got lost in my thought for a moment there. How long have you been in Fairbanks?"

"Not long", she said simply. Her simple answer and her beauty had me craving for more. I ransacked my brain for another topic of conversation that would entertain her but of course, nothing. She looked at me then, with her bewitching green eyes. I was totally unprepared for her stunning beauty and nearly fell out of my seat..

"What?" She asked again clearly wondering what I was thinking. _Great, _I thought. _She probably thinks I'm crazy._ I looked at her a moment longer, trying to memorize her lovely face, afraid to lose her.

"I'm sorry", I said lamely. "You will have to excuse my staring it's just that...your eyes." And suddenly i couldn't find the words that i so desperately longed to say. She looked at me intently, waiting for me to finish, urging me on with her eyes. I longed for her to speak her angel voice again.

"My eyes?" She said, obviously confused by my lack of elaboration. She seemed guarded though, as she spoke these words to me. Like there was something, a story perhaps, behind those eyes that she wishes for no one to ever have to know.

"Your eyes", i finished. "Are impeccable. They're gorgeous. I wonder how you ever got that staggering color." There was a pause before she answered me. She looked at me then, as if i had just called her Aphrodite.

"Thank you", she stammered, obviously bewildered by my response and honesty. A look of true pleasure sprawled across her stunning face.

"I'm sorry if that was too upfront. I just could not help but notice their obvious beauty from the moment i firsts saw your exquisite face."

She blushed a soft pink on her cheeks. The color seemed to dance upon her pale face. It was a glorious sight to behold and her beauty, once again, caught me off guard. They were like rose petals. Her eyes dropped a bit, flaunting her long beautiful lashes. The she looked back up at me with a smile on her face, so beautiful it was like a sunset on the horizon. Though i have never seen a sunset so beautiful as this one. This time, it was my fault to be confused. I looked at her with a puzzled expression and thank God she knew i was confused because i honestly was at loss for words after she flashed me her stunning smile.

"Nothing", she said quietly. Her smile was quivering a bit, as if she was on the verge of excitement. "It's just, you're the first person to actually talk to me. Everyone else has been staring at me all day like i am some kind of zoo animal. You are the first to recognize me as a person instead of something pretty to look at."

We looked at each other in silence. The best kind of silence. I knew we had a connection because no one can sit through silence like this unless you really do care about the other. I sat there and took in her beauty and the heartfelt words that she had just spoken to me. She was so much more than a pretty face. She didn't deserve to be glared at.

"I am sorry to hear that. I am tempted to tell you that tomorrow will be better but honestly, it probably won't be." I hated telling her this but the sad truth is better than a lie. Isn't it?

"Well thanks for the positive look on tomorrow", she teased. "I will be sure to get up and put my big girl pants on. " A smile crept its way onto her delicate face. Her eyes danced with pride.. "And how would you know what it's like to not fit in? You look like you own the school by the way all these girls stare at you."

I questioned her reasoning on this so i stole a quick glance around the room. She was right. Well, half right anyways. There were girls staring at me -curse my vampire nature-, but there were also girls staring at Lacy in pure envy. I looked back at LAcy and she looked like she had just won the lottery. Joy was written all over her face and her lime green eyes shimmered with light. I felt weightless suddenly. Her smile and happiness made me smile with rapture. My crooked smile made her laugh. It was like a song. A sweet lullaby just for me. o perfectly, this laugh rolled off her tongue. I wanted so much to kiss her right then. To feel her cool lips pressed against mine, moving together in perfect harmony. Her laugh slowed to a low chuckle as my smile grew.

"What is it you want most right now, Sam?" She asked innocently. Her eyes widened with anticipation.

"I want to know all about you," I said, hoping this wouldn't disturb her. Obviously, it did. Her smile faded into a tight line and her lime eyes changed to an emerald green and they filled with worry. She looked guarded again.

"I don't think that that would be a very good idea", she said quickly. Her low angel-like voice now harsh and serious. A thousand thoughts rushed through my head in that moment. I wanted to ask her why. But that unforgiving bell rang just as i mustered up some intelligible words to say to her.. She stood abruptly and looked at me, her eyes looked like they were about to pour out tears.

"I have to go", she said softly, as she began to walk away from me. I caught her arm and she turned around to look at me with her soft eyes, now lime green again.

"Tomorrow?" I pleaded with her. A small smile danced on her gentle smooth lips and she turned to disappear into the crowd..

Her eyes must change shades to match her emotions. _Useful_, I thought. But such a brilliant emerald green. I never knew such a color could be portrayed in actual realty. But what was it that i saw? Anger was it? Fear? I can't quite place what exactly it was that i saw burning in her eyes. I don't even know why she left in such haste. We do have five whole minutes to get to class. And she looked so torn and guarded when i told her that i want to know more about her. And I do. I want to know all about her. She is so mysterious and perfect. She demands my attention. _I know,_ I thought.. _I'll ask her more about herself tomorrow to learn if she is what I am_.. I was suddenly excited. The thought of seeing her glorious eyes and features again made my lifeless heart flutter. The rest of my classes went by in a daze. I couldn't stop thinking about her. It was worse than this morning because now that i have learnt her name and heard her harmonious voice, there was no going back to how it used to be. She is like my medication for an incurable illness. Whether or not she ever gives me the time of day, she will forever be mine.

As the final bell of the day rang, I sat up in my chair and gathered my composition books and texts. I tried to focus my thoughts on what i needed from my locker. Come to think of it, i never need anything. I ace every test and please every teacher. After taking the same coarse for 121 years, I am pretty sure I have everything down to a science now... I strolled over to my locker and began unloading the days work and books.. But suddenly, I couldn't remember how to function. I dropped all my books and whatnot in astonishment. I couldn't believe my luck. Because there she was. Right next to me opening her locker. And the smell was overwhelming.. It worked its way into my system and it smelled like me. Like my kind but slightly contrastive. She looked at me then and flashed me a small, blush smitten smile before she went back to sorting though her locker. I was stunned and buoyant. Was she really right there? I couldn't believe it. She gathered the remaining books that she needed for the weekend and nodded at me once.

"Goodbye Aiden. Have a nice weekend," and that was it. She sauntered away from me without a backward glance, leaving me here completely aghast. I just watched her until she was out of sight. I looked into my locker trying to hide my face. Why am I so useless around her? I gathered the books that i felt i should need and walked to the student parking lot. It was raining outside, as usual. I walked straight to my car despite the drizzle of moisture and stares cast my way. I opened the door of my black Mustang GT -flashy i know- and set my books in the passenger seat. I sat down onto the cool black leather of the upholstery and breathed in the familiar scent of home. I turned on the radio and scanned the channels. None of them were adequate. All rap and useless screaming to an uncomprehending microphone. I shut it off abruptly and sat in silence, listening to the soft pitter patter of rain on the roof of my car.

"Hey Aiden!" I jumped at the sound of another voice in my car. I looked to my side and there was Clara. I don't know how she managed to get in the car without me being able to hear her. But then i came to and remembered her other sense. Clara has more than one power, as do I. She can teleport. She and I are very special because we have these two powers. Normal vampires rarely get one. But we have two. I don't know why Clara would risk using her power in the presence of humans but then again, people do tend to be a little slow at piecing clues together.

"Hey Clara", I mumbled to myself. I didn't really feel like speaking at the moment but Clara doesn't give up that easy, I assure you.

"What is up with you, Aiden? You seem distracted." She looked a me with her caramel candy eyes and i saw a flash of worry streak across them like a shooting star.

"I think I'll go hunting this weekend Clara", I said simply. She just looked at me with an irked stare, her brows knit together in confusion. But she didn't question me any further.

We rode the rest of the way home in silence. But I enjoyed the quiet. Silence is the best kind of music in my opinion. You can do anything with silence. It is fantastic and soothing. I planned where I was to go hunting this weekend. I wasn't really that thirsty but I wanted some time away. There had been some grizzly bears reported in a forest near by. I chose that as my hunting ground. I knew someone would want to come, it's a safety precaution really but i would rather travel by myself this time. I hope that they would understand.We pulled up slowly to our house. It is a very large home really. The way we see it, if we try to hide ourselves and act secretive, people will will believe that we have something to hide. So we do not hide ourselves. our glorious, mansion sized black house is perched comfortably on the side of a hill. I pulled into the second of our two car garage slowly and cut the engine. Clara and I sat there for a while, how long exactly I couldn't say. But we sat there in the silence, listening to the rain, now a steady pounding on the garage door. like someone trying to get inside. the sound was strangely soothing though. If it wasn't for the uncomfortable presence of Clara, I might been at peace with my self. But I looked at her, her head hung low, looking at nothing. I tried to imagine what it was she was thinking about, though I could have easily found out for myself. But I know how she hates for me to bore into her mind so I let her be. She raised her delicate head to look at me, her eyes filled with what looked like agony. She looked defeated, but her breathing was a steady in and out. Like a dependable ticking clock. I loved the way her breathe showed in the chill of the air. the way her chest shifted in and out in the steady rhythm of her breathing. And if you really listened, you could hear the beating of her heart. Clara chose to breathe and keep her heart beating. It made her feel more real and not the monster that she felt like. The twisted look on her face now reminded me of the pain that I can see in her face when she remembers about what she is.

"Can I come with you, Aiden?" She looked at me with all that pain and solitude that she feels when she remembers. It made me feel guilty for what I knew I would end up telling her. Of course she cannot come because I need this time for myself. But she truly looked overcome with torment. Her steady breathing sped up and i could no longer hear the beating of her heart. She looked at me, eyes wide with anticipation, and then quickly dropped her gaze as if she already knew what it was I would say to her.

"I'm sorry Clara, I just really need to take this time for myself", I said to her, truly sorry for denying her. She opened the passenger door and slipped out of the car, shutting the door a little harder than was truly necessary. I sighed to myself loudly, bracing myself for the lecture I knew I would receive from Daphne. She hated it when I made Clara sad. And of course, Avery sided with Daphne so my house won't be a sanctuary tonight. I opened the car door and gathered my school books. I tried to plan what I would tell Daphne and Avery whence i got inside the house. But I soon gave up. I didn't mind if they were angry for a small while. They never stay angry long.


End file.
